The invention is directed to a holding device made of plastic for attachment of at least one tube-shaped body to a support. The device includes an attachment portion that is connectable to the support and carries the holding portion comprised of two half-dishes arranged for enveloping and holding the tube-shaped body. The half-dishes are connected with each other on the side next to the attachment portion.
A holding device is already known in the art where the holding portion exhibits two flanges that are connected with each other via a screw connection after receiving a tube-shaped body. (See, for example, published British Patent Application 2 187 255.) In this known device, the two flanges enclose a profiled end zone of a cone, which in turn is connectable with a support via an attachment zone. This results in high manufacturing expense because of the multiple piece construction. Also, the assembly expense is high because of the effort necessary to attach the entire unit in a functionally correct manner to a support.
In addition to the above, a holding device of plastic is known where there is arranged below a support plate a half-round shaped attachment zone. Above the support plate there is provided a strip-like element which engages with a mating cam in a closed position and functions as a holding zone after putting into place at least one tube-shaped body. (See British Patent 1,022,820.)
Further known in the prior art is a regulation plastic base nut which has two half-dishes connected with one another by a film-type hinge joint. The half-dishes respectively exhibit a conical inner diameter and frontally pass over into the attachment zone. After closing of the two half dishes, the entire unit can be positioned in a rectangularly designed support aperture. (See German Petty Patent 75,03424.1). This known device is merely designed as a regulation base nut and is unable, on the one side, to be attached to a support and, on the other side, is incapable of being attached to a traversing tube-shaped part, for example a hose or a tube.
In contrast thereto, the present invention has as the primary object to create a holding device of the initially mentioned type which is of low construction expense and simple design, but which can be functionally and correctly installed rapidly.